


Intuição feminina

by fadaravena



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: Flora Reinhold conhecia muito bem Luke Triton, e o homem que afastava o professor dela, definitivamente não era uma versão mais velha dele.





	Intuição feminina

Não era tanto pelo absurdo do que lhe contaram. Estava acostumada com situações assim, fora do comum; ora, quando se é criado por robôs num vilarejo misterioso, tudo parece possível. O que de fato levantara suas suspeitas vinha do jovem que caminhava próximo demais do professor, sua mão roçando de leve na dele, e trocando gracejos e olhares, envolvido numa conversa calorosa.

— Diga-me, Luke, acha que o seu eu-do-futuro gosta de mim? — Flora perguntou de repente.

O garoto virou-se para ela com espanto.

— O que a faz pensar isso? Mas é claro, ele sou eu, afinal. E, bem… — Luke coçou a bochecha, sem-jeito. — Eu a considero muito. Como um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

— Ai, Luke, até soa como o professor. — Riu graciosa.

Mas em sua cabeça, o modo como o outro homem agia em nada lembrava-lhe o garoto tímido de agora. E para Flora, era prova suficiente de que havia algo de errado com aquela estória toda de uma Londres do Futuro. Sentia-se até ofendida por terem mentido para ela.

Decidiu, então, que não deixaria assim, iria a fundo, nem que tivesse de confrontar os dois que andavam tão absortos em si para notar como iam se afastando cada vez mais deles.


End file.
